x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Judge
}} |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |prev =Dead Letters |next =522666 |season = 1 }} "The Judge" is the fourth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis Frank Black encounters a man who calls himself "the Judge", a killer who leads aimless young men to murder those he commands must die. Summary In a bowling alley, ex-convict Carl Nearman (J. R. Bourne) watches another man eat his meal before following him outside, where he approaches and kills him. Elsewhere, Annie Tisman (Donna White) receives a human tongue in a package. The Millennium Group sends offender profiler Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) and pathologist Cheryl Andrews (C. C. H. Pounder) to investigate, as several people have received body parts in the post over the past few years. No connection between the recipients has been found, nor have the bodies the parts have been culled from. Mike Bardale (John Hawkes) is a violent recidivist who has recently been released from prison again. He is approached by a man calling himself The Judge (Marshall Bell), who offers Bardale a position in his "court". The Judge is a vigilante, hiring convicts to mete out his version of justice against those he perceives as criminals. Bardale's first "execution" is that of his forebear, Nearman. The body of the man killed outside the bowling alley is discovered, missing a tongue. It is identified as a retired police officer, Detective Mellen, who had given false testimony that had sent Annie Tisman's late husband to prison. Black realizes that the killer is motivated by the need to right wrongs such as this, killing those who have gotten away with crimes. Meanwhile, The Judge passes sentence on another victim—a slumlord whose negligence caused a tenant's death. Bardale is ordered to cut the landlord's leg off while he is still alive; the leg is later found in a postal depot in a package. Forensic evidence on the package eventually leads to Bardale, and then to The Judge. The Judge is arrested for questioning, and knowing that there is not enough evidence to warrant sentencing him, he offers Black a job with him. Black refuses, but The Judge is released. Bardale is incensed that The Judge has manipulated the law to his own ends, and passes sentence on him for hypocrisy. Finding Bardale alone in a farmhouse, Black discovers that the convict had fed The Judge to his pigs. Background Information Cast and Characters *Marshall Bell (Judge) previously played Colonel Calvin Henderson in The X-Files episode "Fallen Angel". *Brian Markinson (Detective Teeple) previously played Tony Fiore in The X-Files episode "Born Again". *C. C. H. Pounder (Cheryl Andrews) previously played Special Agent Lucy Kazdin in The X-Files episode "Duane Barry". *David Fredericks (Jonathan Mellen) previously played Security Guard in The X-Files episode "Blood", Larsen in "Oubliette" and J. Edgar Hoover in "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man". *Donna White (Annie Tisman) previously played Therapist in The X-Files episode "The Field Where I Died". *Kate Robbins (Marilyn) previously played Mrs. Oswald in The X-Files episode "D.P.O.". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black *Bill Smitrovich as Lieutenant Bob Bletcher Guest Starring * Marshall Bell as the Judge * John Hawkes as Mike Bardale * Chris Ellis as Jim Penseyres * Stephen James Lang as Detective Bob Giebelhouse * Brian Markinson as Detective Teeple * CCH Pounder as Cheryl Andrews Co-Starring * Michael Puttonen as Pathologist Curt Massey * David Fredericks as Jonathan Mellen * Kirsten Williamson as Mail Room Worker * J.R. Bourne as Carl Nearman * Donna White as Annie Tisman * Eva deViveiros as Ass't D.A. Aquila * Kate Robbins as Marilyn * Beverly Elliot as Terry * Gabe Khouth as Parcel Service Employee References Seattle External Links * * * Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=